Curiosity
by helloarendelle
Summary: An innocent day exploring the palace for Kristoff and Anna turns into a day exploring each other's bodies.


Hey guys! Another smutty frozen fanfic! I can't get enough of Kristanna. Sorry this is not my best, I barely proofread it and I wrote this all at 3 in the morning. I really should be writing essays for college but this is way more fun :) Also, I know a lot of you want me to write smut for Tangled but it's not as easy as writing it for Frozen. Anna and I are basically the same person: clumsy, awkward, and adventurous, so it comes naturally for me to write stories for Frozen since I just have to write what I'd do or say in a certain situation for Anna. Anyways, as always, follow, favorite, and review! I'd really appreciate it.

* * *

"And this one is one of my favorites, it's a renaissance painting of Adam and Eve and I just love the colors and the way the light-"

Anna casually turned but stopped to see Kristoff blushing furiously, his mouth hung wide open.

"Kristoff?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry I'm just not- ahem- used to you know... art and seeing, um... that." Kristoff said pointing vaguely too the painting of the very naked couple.

"Oh. I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-" Anna said, slowly feeling blood rise to her face.

"No no no no! It's okay. Fine! Really! Great, actually! Fantastic- well not in a creepy, perverted way but, um yeah, I'll just stop talking now. " Kristoff stammered.

They both stared at each other for a long time. The awkward silence felt heavy in the air and they both shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well, you know I've never seen... a man... naked before. I have only seen this picture... you know- for um... reference?" Anna said, nervously twisting the hem of her skirt.

"I think it's obvious that the same goes with me with seeing... yeah." Kristoff said, not daring to make eye contact.

Another long pause lingered in the air as they stood in front of the massive painting.

Finally, Anna mustered the courage and took Kristoff's face with her hands and kissed him.

"What was that about?" Kristoff said, pleasantly surprised.

Anna's eyes glimmered with determination and confidence, but there was a hint of nervousness. "Paintings won't suffice any more." Anna said as she grabbed Kristoff by the hand and led him out of the gallery.

Kristoff cocked his head in confusion, puzzled at what she meant, until Anna kissed him once more, this time ferociously, nipping his lip and swirling her soft tongue inside him. Suddenly, he realized what she meant and his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach and his groin.

"Anna, are you sure? I know you sometimes tend to be very spontaneous and I don't want you to regret this-"

"I know that I want this. I've actually been thinking about this for a while now. Kristoff, I know I can trust you." Anna said, cupping his face.

Kristoff couldn't believe Anna had thought about this too. He had spent countless nights imagining what Anna would look like naked. He wondered how far her freckles went and what her soft curves would look like without the restraints of her clothes. He imagined exploring and worshipping every part of her body, taking it all in. Sure, they have always fooled around, but it wasn't long until Kristoff ended it abruptly and awkwardly, for he was worried that she didn't know what she was getting into if they went further and that he would scare her.

Finally, Anna led him to her room. She locked the doors behind them and drew the curtains. Kristoff stood in front of her, terrified and exhilarated at the same time.

"Anna, you really don't- " Kristoff said with worried eyes.

"Shh-" Anna purred, kissing the scruff under his jaw.

Slowly, she unbuttoned the front of her dress and released her braids, letting the waves fall effortlessly on her shoulders. She began to pull down her skirt. The fabric slid off her smooth skin, causing every hair in his body to stand and Kristoff's breath to stop.

There stood the princess of Arendelle wearing only a lacy bra and matching panties in front of Kristoff, an ice-harvester, commoner, a no one. Her legs and arms toned, curving in the most perfect way. She looked beautiful to him, much more beautiful than the painting, words weren't good enough to describe her.

"You look perfect." Kristoff said, placing his rough, calloused hands on her waist.

"I think it's your turn now." Anna said, with her face so red, it blurred her freckles.

Kristoff's heart beat so fast and loud he was afraid Anna could hear. He pulled over his shirt, revealing his toned, muscular torso. He pulled down his pants, revealing his boxers that were restraining his hard member. His erection fought with the fabric, creating a tent, a _very_ large tent.

Anna's bright turquoise eyes were glued on him. She slowly brought up her hands and ran her fingers over his hard body. He felt his penis get even harder, if that was possible, under Anna's touch.

"You're perfect too." She whispered.

Slowly, Anna removed her bra. First, she unhooked the back and pulled her staps down her shoulders. The undergarment fell to the ground, revealing her small, perky breasts. They were soft and sprinkled with freckles and her nipples were erect and rosy. She then removed her panties, revealing a patch of strawberry curls.

Kristoff's eyes were fixated on her body and his erection fogged his mind with lust and he had to concentrate on not ravaging Anna right then and there. Kristoff longer to kiss every inch of her creamy, freckle-dusted skin. She looked so beautiful and his animal instincts were urging him to grab her, pin her down on the bed, and ram himself into her. But, he stared into her eyes; they shone with courage and fear. Her arms crossed over her stomach as she shuffled with insecurity. Here she was, giving him everything she had, letting all her walls down, trusting him completely.

"You're beautiful. I- I love you, Anna." he choked, uncrossing her arms and pulling her in for a tender embrace. The sensation of having Anna's bare breasts pressed against his hard torso created a thin layer of sweat on the lower part of his back.

Anna sighed happily, taking in Kristoff's familiar scent and replied by giving him a quick kiss. "I love you, too."

Anna gazed at Kristoff who was mesmerized by her body. She was always insecure about her small breasts and barely there curves compared to the other women in town. Anna had felt like she wasn't pretty and woman enough until seeing Kristoff's reaction. It made her feel warm and bubbly inside with Kristoff looking at her like a priceless treasure.

"I want to see you too," she giggled anxiously, batting her eyelashes.

Kristoff figured it was only fair, so he took a deep breath and pulled down his boxers revealing his very large, throbbing member. His erection so hard, it almost looked painful.

Anna gasped; Kristoff's looked nothing like the painting. It was shaped different and was definitely much much MUCH more bigger. At first, she worried that Kristoff wouldn't be able to fit in her. She was so small and he was so, _Kristoff. _Then, she remembered overhearing the maids talk about how "bigger was better" and she imagined how full she would feel with him inside of her. Wet heat rushed down to her sex, and her curiosity grew and she kneeled down to get a closer look.

"Anna, you're moving too fast- be careful." Kristoff said, clenching his teeth, praying that he could contain himself and also secretly hoping that Anna would put him out of his misery.

She bent down closer and could feel the heat radiating from his erection. She was so fascinated by how different he was compared to her. She examined the mushroom head and the bulging veins and brushed her fingers over the tip. Kristoff gasped loudly in surprise, hunching over at the sensation.

"I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"Anna said.

"No! No! It just feels too good. That's all!" Kristoff said, squeezing his eyes, trying to ground himself.

Anna continued carefully and tentatively and grazed the shaft with her fingers. The skin felt delicate and soft, like burning steel wrapped in velvet. Kristoff groaned in pleasure and Anna felt a surge of confidence rise up in her. She wrapped her fingers around him and clumsily pumped her hand. The sensation of Anna's small, soft hands around him made Kristoff throw his head back and moan.

Feeling confident, Anna lowered her head and wrapped her warm lips around the tip. She swirled and flicked her tongue over the sensitive head and started sucking.

"Anna- you have to- I'm going to-" Kristoff rasped.

Anna enjoyed the power she had over him. The sounds of Kristoff groaning and whispering her name fueled her inner goddess. She found a rhythm and began pumping him with all her might. She occasionally licked the tip and used the other hand to massage his testicles, rolling the soft skin in her fingers and squeezing them gently with her palms.

Kristoff's muscles tensed, his eyes squeezed shut, his jaw clenched, and his head threw back with pleasure. "Anna-" Kristoff moaned loudly, as he came harder than ever.

Thick, white jets of sperm shot all over Anna's hands and Kristoff's abdomen and he shuddered from the intense orgasm.

Kristoff was pretty sure he went to heaven for a few moments, but when he returned, he saw Anna kneeling down before him, looking very naked. The sight alone could have made him come undone right then and there.

"That was amazing," Anna said with awe for she had never seen a man orgasm before.

"You're magic; That was the best thing I've ever felt." Kristoff said. "Your turn."

Kristoff whirled Anna by the hips and gently laid her down on the bed.

For a moment, he just gazed in her eyes and took the sight of her in. Sometimes, he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that the princess of Arendelle was in love with him. She looked perfect, her curves were soft and feminine, hips and breast full, yet proportionate to her petite frame.  
He lowered his lips onto hers, kissing them gently and passionately. His lips traveled from hers to the soft spot right under her jaw. She mewed at the sensation of Kristoff's warm tongue on her delicate flesh. His hands explored the naked expanse of her body until they made their way to her breasts. He gently kneaded them, flicking her nipples with his calloused thumb all while kissing her. She moaned and whimpered into his mouth, driving him to a new high. He kissed his way down her neck, to her collarbone and finally her breasts. He suckled her hardened nipple while he massaged the other one, causing Anna to throw her head back in pleasure. She gripped his hair so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"Kristoff-" she moaned, toes curling, back arched, and she finally unravelled.

But Kristoff wasn't done with Anna quite yet, that was just the beginning for him. Slowly, he descended his hand down her torso to the patch of curls. He looked up at Anna, who gave him a nod, giving him permission to explore the most secret part of her body. Carefully, he grazed his middle finger across the sensitive nub and she jolted with pleasure, whimpering his name. Kristoff slowly rubbed the cluster of nerves with his thumb, while his middle finger spread her moisture across her womanhood.

"This okay?" he asked, eyes shifting.

"Ooh yes," Anna nodded feverently.

He kept his eyes on her the whole time, feeling more aroused than ever watching her face contort with pleasure that he was causing. He had never felt so much will to want to make her orgasm again.

Carefully, he entered a finger inside of her. He rubbed it around, pumping it slowly. She gasped at how full she felt just from his finger. She couldn't even wonder how it would feel to have his penis inside her filling her completely and stretching her to her limits.

Slowly, his lips traveled down Anna's torso, nipping her and planting soft kisses. He made his way to the patch of curls. First, he planted kisses all over the insides of her thighs. Anna mewed and arched her back causing Kristoff to chuckle. The vibration of his laugh so close to her womanhood made her almost go over the edge. Kristoff lowered him face to her curls and inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. Anna usually smelled like fancy soaps, wild daisies and just Anna but now she smelled much different. She smelled musky and exotic, like a rare orchid.

Without a warning, Kristoff flicked Anna's clit with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh GOD, Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, gripping tightly to his hair.

Kristoff swirled his tongue over the nub and sucked it enthusiastically. He then added a second finger and began thrusting into her.

Anna squeezed her eyes and bit her lip, she knew it was coming. She didn't want to finish yet, it felt too good, she wanted it to last for forever. Kristoff pumped his fingers faster and pressed his thumb hard against her clit, whispering her to come. She finally cracked as she screamed Kristoff's name. Every muscle in her body contracted and her walls clamped down on his thick fingers and she shattered into a million pieces of pleasure.

* * *

"Hey." Anna said rolling on top of Kristoff.

"Hi." he replied, eyes hooded with exhaustion. "How was that for you?"

"That was- I've never felt- You are so- and I never want to stop doing that. Do you think we can do that everyday? Twice a day?"

"Whoa whoa, settle down, feisty pants! We'll figure it out, and this is just the beginning. Just wait until you get the real deal."

"I love you," Anna said, gazing into his eyes.

"I love you, too." He said, kissing the top of her hair.


End file.
